Sin retorno
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: Dean/Castiel. Porque muy en el fondo, Dean deseaba esto. Anhelaba sentir el apoyo de Cas pese a no merecerlo. Lo quería ahí, acorralándole con esa mirada intensa y herida que gritaba que daría lo que no tiene por él.


**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural pertenece a Eric Kripke; esta historia no persigue fines de lucro._

**Spoilers: **_Post 6x11._

**Advertencia:** _¡Limones!_

**Song Theme:**_ Red – Pieces._

_

* * *

_Sin retorno.

— No tengo miedo — susurró dándole ánimos —. Confío en ti.

Él tragó saliva con dificultad. Dar el siguiente paso cambiaría su relación para siempre; no habría vuelta atrás.

Dean exhaló con pesadez. Tal vez este no fuera el momento, es decir Sam llevaba dos días enteros durmiendo desde que la Muerte le devolvió su alma, él a estas alturas se cuestionaba angustiosamente si había hecho lo correcto y por otro lado, Castiel tenía cosas de las que encargarse como para estar ahí, con él, dispuesto a darle algo que podría condenarle.

Pero Dean lo quería con tanta fuerza que se le entumecían los sentidos.

**OoO**

Trataba de convencerse de que el ángel lo había llevado a esta encrucijada al haberse aparecido en la habitación del Pánico de Bobby, en el preciso segundo en que posó su mano en su hombro cuando él vigilaba el sueño de su hermano menor.

— Cas, ¿y si me equivoqué? —Había dicho sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sam—. ¿Y si he condenado a Sammy a revivir el infierno por mi egoísmo?

— Hiciste lo que creíste era mejor para él, Dean —apretando su hombro—. Aceptaste ser la Muerte por tu hermano, ¿eso no demuestra que lo quieres? Alguien que se sacrifica por un ser al que ama no puede ser egoísta.

Y ahí ocurrió.

Dean giró el cuello y le miró. Castiel vio la agonía pulsante en sus ojos verdes y algo en el cuerpo de Jimmy crujió, como si rompiese. El ángel no pudo hallarle nombre a lo que estaba _sintiendo_, pero estaba muy consciente de su deseo de tocar a Dean, de no sólo consolarle sino de quitarle su dolor.

El Winchester parpadeó reiteradas veces tratando de ahuyentar lo que le atenazaba los nervios; culpa en tamaño maxi. Se puso de pie, llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras el aire se le hacía escaso. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba cagándola? ¿Por qué siempre Sam terminaba pagándola por sus errores?

— Dean…

El aludido se detuvo frente a la mesa llena de papeles y libros y cogió una botella de whisky.

— Nada valdrá la pena si Sam… —soltó de espaldas al ángel, llevándose la botella a los labios pero sin concretar.

¿Si él qué? ¿Si su hermano pequeño despierta convertido en Hannibal Lecter?

Pensaba decirle algo sarcástico a Cas cuando se volteó, pero Cas estaba frente a él, tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire. Los ojos tormentosos del ángel mataron sus intenciones, dejándole en blanco y condenadamente desvalido de pronto. No se percató de la mano ajena que le arrebató su pobre vía de escape hasta que sintió esos dedos cálidos envolviendo los propios.

— ¿Te estás rindiendo? —Musitó contra sus labios—. ¿Tú, que fuiste capaz de evitar el Apocalipsis sin ceder a Miguel? —Dean contuvo la respiración al ver la decepción naciente en los ojos azules—. No me vengas con esa _mierda_ —masculló en un tono que intimidó al humano—. No me hagas lamentar el haberme rebelado, Dean. Porque si lo hice fue porque creí en ti —los ojos verdes se tornaron acuosos y Cas inspiró con desesperación—. Sigo creyendo en ti Dean, no importa lo poco que te valores o lo muy destruido que creas estar. Yo veo tu alma y sé cuánto vale.

— Cas… —susurró cerrando los ojos, incapaz de ver la fe que le profesaba—. No…

— Sí, Dean. Aunque sea el fin de los tiempos, yo seguiré creyendo en ti.

Y le hizo callar porque no soportaba el peso de esa fe ciega e incondicional que le mantenía a su lado. Apretó sus labios contra los del ángel de manera urgente como si quisiera aspirar todo hálito de vida de su recipiente, como si aquello pudiese salvarle.

Pero Cas ya le había salvo el culo más de una vez, se recordó, partiendo por sacarle del pozo.

Alto.

No, no lo haría. Bajo ninguna circunstancia mancharía al ángel con su mierda. Ya había condenado a sus padres, a todo aquél que tuvo la desgracia de toparse con él, de contar con su mera presencia; Sam apenas ha podido respirar cargando con su estigma desde la noche que le apartó de Jessica. Era un maldito bastardo que debió quedarse en el agujero, en el potro de tortura sin haber cedido nunca a Alistair.

Con ese pensamiento se apartó todo lo que la mesa a sus espaldas le permitió y musitó un 'Lo siento' tan frágil que creyó imaginarlo si no fuese porque Castiel le detuvo.

— Basta Dean — suplicó el ángel —. Deja de torturarte.

— ¡No leas mis putos pensamientos! — Rugió sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Rogó mentalmente porque Castiel no siguiera husmeando en su sesera, porque aún sabiendo que era un malparido, que debería estar un mil porciento concentrado en lograr que su hermano regresase de Narnia, ese beso había reavivado una llama que creyó haber apagado.

Porque muy en el fondo, Dean deseaba esto. Anhelaba sentir el apoyo de Cas pese a no merecerlo. Lo quería ahí, acorralándole con esa mirada intensa y herida que gritaba que daría lo que no tiene por él.

Porque Dean necesitaba del cariño de Castiel igual que el aire.

Porque Dean quería a Castiel.

— Te quiero, Dean.

— ¡Te dije que no…! — Alzó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos —. ¿… Qué has dicho?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, al menos no verbal. Sólo consiguió un casto beso en la frente, que le envolvieran en un abrazo tan cargado melancolía que se fundió con la esencia de Castiel, con su aroma y su calidez.

— Dean… — suspiró el ángel en su oído como si fuese una caricia —. Dean…

Lo quería.

Justo ahí.

En ese segundo muerto.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, ya no estaba ni la culpa ni el miedo, tampoco Sam. Sólo él y Cas, cuatro paredes y verdad al desnudo.

**OoO**

Castiel, el ángel del Señor, no fue creado para dudar, por ende tampoco para sentir. No obstante, desde el día que cogió a Dean Winchester del hombro, dejándole una marca en el proceso, y le sacó del averno, por mucho que se aferrase a evitarlo el humano le hizo _caer_. Era la tentación hecha hombre, literalmente.

Le hizo dudar.

Y le hizo _sentir_.

Un año atrás, después de que Sam saltó con Lucifer a la jaula y arrastró a Miguel, Castiel se escudó en las armas angelicales perdidas y en la inminente guerra civil en el Cielo para no recordar que en la tierra Dean estaba solo y destrozado.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió de oír los llamados de Sam.

Sabía que algo extraño había detrás de su regreso, pero el aumento de las tropas de Rafael y las bajas de las suyas lograron mantenerle lo suficientemente ocupado para evadir al joven Winchester. No obstante, cuando Dean le llamó no le importó bajar, simplemente _no _pudo obviarlo.

Y es que aquel vínculo que había mencionado en aquella ocasión _existía_. Se había forjado desde la primera vez que él y el humano intercambiaron miradas.

En ese momento Castiel lo supo.

Supo que de algún modo u otro siempre terminaría estando a su lado.

En el momento que se rebeló, comprendió que lo que lo unía a Dean era el sentimiento más fuerte de todos, pero se lo calló porque no había tiempo con un apocalipsis apunto de volar el mundo.

Y, ahora, frente a frente, respirando el mismo aire, sabía que sin importar lo que ocurriese en el Cielo, su lugar estaba aquí, con Dean.

Pero Dean seguía haciéndose trizas. Seguía culpándose por todo lo malo que ocurría en el universo como si todos los designios de la vida le apuntasen y le indicasen de escoria. Y esa era la mentira más grande de todas. Castiel quería hacerle ver la realidad. Mostrarle lo valioso e importante que él era para sus seres queridos, que se diera cuenta lo amado que era. Y, por sobretodo, que supiera cuánto significaba su existencia para él.

Por eso dijo las palabras claves. No quería seguir guardándoselo.

Por eso estaban ahora solos en esa habitación de motel, lejos de todo lo que interponía en su propósito.

**OoO**

Dean inhaló lentamente mientras calculaba los pasos que lo separaban del ángel. Dos pasos. Un paso. Ninguno. Era capaz de ver cada detalle de su rostro, de captar el ritmo de su respiración y el parpadeo de sus ojos. Castiel no iba a moverse, entendió luego. Castiel estaba esperando su respuesta.

Y él iba a dársela.

— Mientras… — bisbisó sin dejar de contemplarle —. Mientras veía a Sam dormir, — tragó saliva, sintiendo la boca de pronto muy seca — no pensaba solamente en que quizás la había jodido o en lo mucho que me gustaría que despertase. Más que nada… pensaba en que… — se inclinó ligeramente provocando que sus narices se tocasen — me gustaría que estuvieras ahí. Y entonces apareciste.

— Sentí que me necesitabas — contestó llanamente, depositando su mano sobre la tela que cubría la marca en su hombro. El Winchester suspiró en respuesta, un calorcito le recorrió por entero.

— Cas, lo que dijiste recién… — Añadió desviando la vista, repentinamente avergonzado.

— Es cierto.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió la vista y arqueó una ceja con escepticismo.

— ¿Necesito una razón? —inquirió el ángel ladeando la cabeza, la confusión tomando posesión de su rostro.

— Soy humano Cas, y por definición estoy jodido — cubrió su mano con la suya —. Ya has sacrificado mucho por mi — se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos — y no quiero arruinarte la vida a ti también, no ahora que recuperaste tu mojo.

— Es cierto que soy un ángel, Dean. Fui hecho para amar la creación de mi Padre y tú eres parte de ella.

— No soy el mejor ejemplar y lo sabes. Si no, recuerda de dónde me sacaste.

— Terminaste ahí por amor a tu hermano.

— Torturé muchas almas allá abajo.

— Soportaste treinta años antes de hacerlo.

— No te vas a rendir, ¿verdad?

— No. No hasta que lo entiendas.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo entender?

— Que mereces ser amado.

— Cas… Créeme, no quieres llegar ahí.

— Te quiero — reiteró. El cazador calló, su cuerpo rígido y la mirada confusa puesta en el ángel — Aunque digas que no lo vales, te quiero. Pero Dean… necesito saber qué sientes tú — la gabardina rozándose con su chaqueta en un contacto íntimo —. Por favor, dímelo.

De pronto, el Winchester sólo pudo oír el latido de su corazón retumbándole los oídos, su respiración errática y unas ganas terribles de desfogarse con el puto angelito. Porque el muy maldito estaba tentándole con sus palabras, con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo prácticamente pegado al suyo, con ésos ojos azules tan transparentes y bonitos. Nunca antes en su vida había luchado con tanta entereza contra sus impulsos y en el momento que lo hacía venía Cas y aniquilaba su determinación con nada más que ese rostro angelical de los cojones.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Si se sinceraba, cosa que era de lo más cursi —no gracias— llegaría a un punto sin retorno. Porque se conocía lo suficiente como para anticipar que una vez dicha la verdad él no iba a soltar a Cas aunque tuviese que amarrarle de las alas. En cambio, si seguía atorándose —su especialidad, después de todo— con lo que tenia para decir, entonces tendría que interpretar mejor su papel, convencerse de una vez por todas que no tenía derecho de mancillar al ser celestial frente a él.

—Tú… —sopesó sus opciones—. No quieres saberlo, Cas. En serio —rió amargamente—, es decir, mira como terminó Sam, Ellen, Jo, Lisa… —apartó su mano de su hombro y retrocedió sin dejar de observarle, sintiendo como cada paso le sepultaba—. Por mucho que lo desee… —sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando lo que sea que estaba por hacerle irse de bocazas— No voy a permitirte acabar como ellos.

—Mientes.

Dean sonrió amargamente. ¿Qué mentía? ¡Por supuesto que sí, y todo por salvarle el pellejo al corto de Cas! ¿Y lo peor de todo? Él mismo no podía tragársela; era la mentira más inverosímil que habían improvisado sus neuronas, incluso estando de juerga era más creativo. La puñetera verdad era que quería _decírselo_, quería anclarse a su Gracia, deshacerse en el calor sanador que sólo un ser tan puro como Castiel podía emitir y no tener que volver a quedarse sin fuerzas mientras las desgracias le enterraban poco a poco en la amargura.

Cogió aire y atisbó el techo, cualquier cosa era mejor que mirar al ángel en este momento, de lo contrario sabía que iba a cagarla… y a fondo. Porque si debía admitir algo eso no era más que el jubilo de oírle a Castiel decirle 'Te quiero' tres veces, cómo si pudiese dudar o fingir sordera espontánea.

— ¿Que miento? —Se masajeó el puente de la nariz con exasperación—. Cas, —se atrevió a mirarle una vez que se sintió más seguro de haberse puesto la careta— por donde lo veas esto no tiene razón de ser.

— ¿Tanto miedo te da, Dean? —su voz se tornó áspera, ronca, el mismo tono que usaba cuando estaba molesto y las cejas crispadas lo corroboraban. _Ouch_—. Pensé que eras mejor que esto —sus pasos resonando en la estancia, rompiendo el silencio a la fuerza mientras le confinaba a una esquina, sin escapatoria—. Pero eres un cobarde. Te aterra tanto la idea de admitirlo que recurres a la autocompasión. Hazme un favor, no lo hagas.

El cazador frunció el ceño. _Touchè_.

Sí, _Alitas_ lo había descubierto.

Y eso le hizo hervir la sangre.

Le tomó de la gabardina y lo estrelló contra la pared sin contemplaciones.

— ¡¿Y quién mierda te crees que eres? ¡¿Quién te dio derecho de venir y señalarme con el dedo, eh? —Sus manos apretaron el agarre y sin darse cuenta lo sacudió un poco—. ¡¿Tan desesperado estas por hundirte Castiel? Porque si es por eso, ¡te arrastraré conmigo!

El ángel lo tomó de los antebrazos, estrujando la tela de la camisa para atraerle de un jalón.

— ¡Sí! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero Dean! —Gritó con voz ebria de ansiedad y la mirada oscurecida; el hombre dejó de respirar.

El beso fue inminente, un estallido de emociones y tensión mal contenida por demasiado tiempo. Qué importa quién destruyó las distancias, ambos se lanzaron hacia al otro como si la vida se les fuera en el intento, sus cuerpos chocaron como dos autos yendo a tope de velocidad. Cas jadeó y Dean aprovechó de colar su lengua y ésta buscó instintivamente la del ángel mientras el aire abandonaba despavorido sus pulmones, los pares de manos despertaron de su letargo y asumieron su tarea de explorar el cuerpo del otro aceleradamente, apretando y rasguñando la piel oculta bajos las ropas. Sin percatarse comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente con dirección al suelo entre jadeos, besos húmedos y el murmullo de la ropa cayendo (principalmente la de Castiel). El tic tac del reloj de la mesita de noche perdió ritmo hasta detenerse debido a quedó hecho añicos cuando Dean le dio un manotazo, demasiado concentrado en una lucha lingüo-angelical cuando trataba de levantarse con un Cas enredado a sus piernas y recostarle en la cama.

Bajo la luz de la lamparilla, la piel de Castiel lucía ligeramente tostada y el juego de luz y sombras perfilaba su pecho libre de prendas con nuevos matices; más interesante, más… _apetecible_. Decir que Dean no sintió deseo sería una falacia del porte de un buque; decir que grabó esa imagen con fuego en su memoria sería lo más exacto. Tan sólo la respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos cristalinos llenos de adoración, todo eso era Cas, todo eso quería sostener.

Hundió los labios en el cuello recorriéndolo lentamente, definiendo el sabor y degustándolo en tanto el ángel aprobaba su accionar con suaves suspiros que le aceleraban los latidos del corazón. La siniestra le impidió aplastarle, la diestra bajó perezosa por el pecho dibujando círculos en el abdomen antes de bordear el ombligo con ligeros toques y detenerse. El frío del metal de la hebilla del cinturón que sujetaba los pantalones era el último resguardo que mantenía al cazador de quebrantar la delgada línea que le separaba de Cas, el último cerrojo antes de romper todos los esquemas y hacer tangibles los sentimientos que compartían el uno por el otro.

El Winchester se apoyó en sus manos y le miró a los ojos. Le golpeó la entrega expresa que los bañaba, le atemorizó el cosquilleó que le recorrió la espalda cuando el ángel alzó los brazos y le atrapó, pegándole a su cuerpo.

—Dean… —la voz era anhelo puro —. Dean —. Le llamó acariciándole la mejilla, fijando sus ojos en aquellas orbes verdes—. No tengo miedo— le susurró, movió las piernas acomodándole entre ellas y le besó quedamente en la comisura de los labios—. Confío en ti.

Y con esas palabras los temores se borraron de su alma como si nunca hubiesen existido. Dean cruzó la línea gustosamente para fundirse con el ángel.

**OoO**

Castiel sólo estaba consciente de dos cosas: el calor y las manos de Dean.

Su cuerpo ganaba calor cuando Dean deslizaba las manos inspeccionándole, pero ebullió cuando llegó a la entrepierna, en el segundo en que con agilidad le despojó de los pantalones y la ropa interior. En esa zona cada ínfimo toque lograba que lava invisible le llenase las venas y que sonidos _extraños_ se le salieran a borbotones de la boca. Pero si creía que ya no podía emitir más ruidos, se dio cuenta de que sí podía cuando la mano del humano rodeó su dureza y comenzó un sube y baja en ritmo ascendente. Ahogó un grito y le enterró las uñas en los omoplatos con la cabeza dándole vueltas, temblando como si fuera una hoja.

— ¡Dean! —Le advirtió contrayéndose, pero fue tarde. Gimió con fuerza, los ojos cerrados y el orgasmo carcomiéndole hasta las entrañas nublándole cualquier pensamiento coherente alguna vez hilado.

Dean se había limitado a contemplar sus reacciones al masturbarle. En su vida había estado con una cantidad generosa de mujeres, había apreciado muchas expresiones faciales bajo el poder de sus manos, pero nada se comparaba a lo que acababa de presenciar. Castiel apretaba los ojos, inclinaba hacia atrás la cabeza, sus labios se debatían entre exhalar bocanadas de aire o gemir su nombre en una mezcla de placer/añoranza que le avivaba la erección ya instalada en sus repentinamente estrechos vaqueros, sus piernas temblaban pero seguían rodeándole obstinadamente como temiendo que fuese a huir. Y cuando el ángel alcanzó el clímax Dean se dio cuenta que no había visto nada en realidad; ninguna mujer antes había acomodado la cabeza en su pecho ni se había removido buscando su calor con el cuerpo tembloroso, no, ellas sonreían o ronroneaban listas para lo siguiente… Pero no Cas. Y eso le gustaba.

— ¿Estás bien? —Inquirió en un tierno murmullo, separándose un poco para estudiarle, mas no cumplió con su cometido puesto que el ángel afianzo su agarre—. Cas, déjame verte.

Éste obedeció y dejo caer sus manos laxas a sus costados aún luchando por recuperar el aire. En cuanto sintió los labios de Dean en la sien aclaró la mirada y le enfocó, serenidad y… _amor_ bailaban en sus irises de un intenso azul. El cazador inspiró con fuerza sin dejar de mirarle, azorado por el giro de los hechos. Hace nada estaba tratando de apartar al ángel con dientes y garras pero ahora no podía creerse que siquiera lo hubiese intentado. Estar así de cerca era el cielo, todo tranquilidad, afecto y seguridad.

—Dean, tus pantalones —aquello le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Parpadeó en un amago de descifrar el mensaje—. Aún los llevas —aclaró evitándole el trabajo de hacer preguntas.

— ¿Estás...?

—No fue a propósito —se defendió, sus manos bajando por su espalda hasta donde ésta pierde el nombre—. Después de sentir… _esto _olvidé bloquear tus pensamientos, lo siento.

—Ya, lo pillo —le restó importancia. Sinceramente ahora no le importaba que estuviera de fisgón en su mente, era conveniente y le ahorraba momentos incómodos… — No me molesta que lo hagas, al menos no ahora —sonrió.

Recordó donde estaban las manos de Castiel y el fuego volvió a arder en su pecho. Se incorporó lo suficiente para despojarse de la ropa que le quedaba y cubrió el cuerpo del ángel con el suyo. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió de pies a cabeza, el tacto piel a piel era suave, delicioso y antes de percatarse ya estaba besándole hambriento, rehaciendo el camino que sus manos habían hecho, tocándole como si fuese la primera vez. El otro no tardó en responder demasiado complacido como para ocultarlo, su naciente erección rozándose con la del cazador en un vaivén sin compas, sus labios ganándose a besos el territorio denominado Dean Winchester y sus manos, oh, las manos estrujando todo a su paso.

—Por favor —suplicó Castiel sin saber qué era lo que estaba exigiendo. Dean lo comprendió en seguida y llevó algunos dedos de su diestra a los labios del ángel.

—Ya sabes qué hacer —musitó contra su clavícula, mordiéndola suavemente.

Éste separó los labios y lamio los dedos con lentitud, procurando mojarlos bien y succionándolos como si se tratase de un caramelo. Oh, la jodida humedad le sacó un jadeo lastimero al hombre de pronto más cachondo de lo que recordaba estar. Extrajo sus dedos de los labios celestiales y posicionó el primero en la entrada angelical y al mismo tiempo su lengua testeaba el miembro de Cas. Como respuesta el ángel arqueó la espalda tensando los músculos, sucesivos gemidos inundaron el cuarto, desaforados, calientes y necesitados, suficientes para que la polla de Dean sintiera un pinchazo de placer.

—Vamos, Cas. Dolerá más si no te relajas —le despejó la frente de mechones rebeldes de cabello con la mano libre, sus rodillas manteniéndole estable. Se inclinó y le besó la mandíbula, tirando ligeramente de la piel con sus dientes para regresar a su polla, recorriéndola con avidez con su lengua cuando insertaba el segundo dedo.

—No-No aguanto… ¡Deean! —gruñó sacudiéndose, sus manos incrustándose en la cabellera rubia, tirándole para apartarle. Dean sonrió contra la extensión y la sopló arrancándole un gemido furioso de la garganta.

— ¿Te vas a correr de nuevo Cas? —Preguntó con una cuota de diversión en su voz—. Es muy pronto para eso —. Fue ahí que el tercer dedo le invadió, el aire dejo de pasar hacia las vías respiratorias. El hombre los movió en círculos y luego de un rato al notar que le tenía más dilatado cruzó el dedo índice con el corazón moviéndolos horizontalmente. Ahora Castiel no gruñía de dolor, sino que suspiraba con dejes de expectación balanceándose él mismo a la candencia de los dedos del cazador.

Estaba listo.

Retiró los dedos y le cogió de las caderas, haciéndolas chocar con las suyas. El ángel respingó y extendió las manos buscándole a tientas. Dean ancló sus piernas a su cintura y le contempló.

—Basta de esperas, ¿no Cas? —balbuceó atropelladamente contra su boca, la atención en su polla que gritaba por consuelo dolorosamente, frotándose ansioso contra la anatomía del otro.

—Dean… —suspiró echándole los brazos al cuello—. Te quiero en mi interior. Ahora —confesó apenas con voz, las palabras brotaron rasposas pero sonaron tan sensuales a los oídos del Winchester que al instante se enterró en él.

Y entonces todo perdió sentido, el mundo se puso de cabeza y nada pudo ser más lógico.

Las embestidas sin tregua, el sudor, los besos dulces, los desesperados y los mojados, y los gemidos. Una y otra y otra vez, llenado vacíos, curando heridas. Entonces Dean se sienta arrastrando a Cas con él, depositándole en su regazo y sus manos le estrujan las caderas cuando lo alza para encontrarle a medio camino, cambiando el ángulo de la penetración, imprimiéndole más fuerza y sólo hay más calor y Dean se siente arder y el ángel le tuerce los hombros con el peso de sus manos incrustadas en la hipodermis, esconde la tez en la curva del cuello, le muerde, le besa y gime ronco y potente en su oído elevándole directamente desde el infierno con destino al Cielo, donde quedó ciego por la luz y sordo por la explosión del orgasmo. Siente que transcurren los segundos velozmente como echando carrera; se detiene al no percibir _nada_ y ahí es cuando distingue el efímero sonido de la respiración de Castiel inspirándole confianza, por lo que deja que su organismo se recupere sin entrar en pánico, todavía embotado por las sensaciones arremolinándose en su ser al alcanzar el clímax. El ángel acuna su cabeza en su pecho, una paz absoluta le embarga y no hay espacio para las dudas, solamente persiste ese sentimiento abollador que tiene por Cas y la satisfacción de saberse correspondido. Pero, más que nada, hay un pensamiento más latente que le consume.

Dean nunca se había sentido tan en casa como en los brazos de Castiel.

—Estás en casa Dean —murmura el ángel, su cuerpo apresándole con cariño—. Yo no te dejaré—. Dean sonríe y asiente.

No podía ser más cierto.

* * *

_¿Reviews? Gracias por leer._


End file.
